


Law of Attraction

by greenconverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenconverses/pseuds/greenconverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through months of careful experimentation, Annabeth learned that one sure fire way to guarantee getting laid was to be caught wearing Percy's Mets jersey around the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up P/A smut. Nothing to else to see here. Companion piece to House Rules, but you don't need to read that to read this one.

Through months of careful experimentation, Annabeth learned that one sure fire way to guarantee getting laid was to be caught wearing Percy's Mets jersey around the apartment.

She wasn't sure why the jersey turned him on more than some her lingerie did, but she _did_ know she got the best sex out of him when it was on and there was nothing else underneath. Annabeth had learned not to question the way her sex appeal worked in the last few years; she, after all, was most liable to jump Percy if she caught him walking around shirtless in his favorite pair of worn blue jeans. Or his uniform. Or... basically with any sort of clothes off, actually. Annabeth Chase was not picky. 

She'd been careful about spreading out the days when she wore it, just so he didn't catch on and the effect of it didn't wear off, but she'd worn enough that he started joking that he was going to buy her a jersey of her own if she kept stealing his before game day. She thought about buying a Yankees jersey for herself instead, just to spite him, except she knew it probably wouldn't have the same effect on his libido. 

Annabeth didn't even think about that when she pulled the jersey on after work when she got home that night; it had been the first thing she spotted in the clean clothes hamper and she needed something comfortable to wear after such a long day. The jersey was long enough to cover her butt so she could lounge sans pants the rest of the night, and that was always a plus after day with constricting dress pants. Percy wasn't supposed to be home until much later anyway; he'd caught the late shift at the station this week and she'd fallen asleep every night before she got home. 

She was sure she was going to be passed out before he got home tonight anyway. It was Friday night and there was a bottle of wine in the fridge calling her name. 

A few hours, a phone call to Rachel, and almost an entire bottle of wine and half later, she still awake, sprawled out on top of the comforter and watching HGTV with the volume on low when she heard the jingle of the keys in the lock and the door creak open. She glanced at the clock – it was almost 11, and Percy wasn't expected home until one. 

“Percy?” she called, shifting upright against the headboard. “That you?” 

“Yeah,” her boyfriend replied, shutting the door. She heard the familiar clunk of his boots against the floor as he kicked them off, and relaxed. “I was getting close to overtime for the week, so Douglass kicked me out early. Told me to go ravish my cute girlfriend for the rest of the night.” 

Annabeth snorted, something that tended to happen more often when she was tipsy. “He did not. He would've called me gorgeous.”

“Well, he implied it,” Percy said as he appeared in the doorway, and leaned against the frame. He was his navy FDNY shirt, the one that was a little snug around the arms and showed off his biceps in a way that made Annabeth quiver, plus those damn jeans of his. “It was a slow night anyway.”

“No daring cat rescues for the famous Percy Jackson?” Annabeth replied, taking a sip from her glass. She could feel his eyes raking over her from the doorway, causing desire to simmer under her skin, and she rubbed her thighs together not so very discretely. 

“Nope,” he said, and gestured to the bottle on the night stand. “I see you broke into the emergency alcohol stash. Bad day at work?”

"Like you would not believe," she groaned, throwing her arm over her forehead dramatically. "I spent five hours talking with my client about the mouldings she wants in her shoe closet. _Five hours_ , Percy! On _mouldings_! The only person who's been that picky with me has been _Aphrodite_ and this lady does not have her clout. I wanted to stick my head into an oven.” 

Percy chuckled and moved inside the bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went. Annabeth's flutter of desire turned into a full on burn as she watched his muscles flex, trailing her eyes down the smooth plain of his stomach and lingering on the defined vee of his hips; gods, he was so sexy.

She must've blurted that out loud, because Percy laughed again and sat on the edge of their bed, reaching for her glass. "Are you drunk, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was a notorious light weight, and a bottle of wine would usually go straight to her head. But she'd spaced her glasses out enough to only have a light, uninhibited buzz. 

She scowled as he took the glass from her, downing the last of the wine. 

"No. Just a little... loose,” she said mischievously, spreading her legs a bit and giving him a good view of her blue panties. She enjoyed the way his eyes darkened and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. “But I could use some more relaxing.”

Percy set the glass down on the end table and turned the TV off, before pulling himself up on to the bed and kneeling between her legs. Annabeth shivered as his callused palms traced up and down her calves, never going higher than her knees, and she let out a soft sigh. 

“Oh, I don't know,” he said, grinning. “You look like you don't need my help with relaxing at all.”

He almost pulled his hands away, but Annabeth reached down and grabbed his wrists, sliding his hands up her thighs and under the hem of the jersey. She felt his thumbs curl under the sides of her panties, resting on her hipbones, and the delicious ache in her center soared higher. She pushed herself upright and pressed her lips against the corner of his jaw, feeling it tense as she sucked lightly on his skin. 

“Then maybe you can start with the ravishing instead,” she suggested, her voice so husky she barely recognized it.

Annabeth squeaked in surprise when Percy roughly yanked her into his lap, but she was silenced as his mouth descended on her in a hot, open mouthed kiss. 

“Ravishing it is,” he murmured into her mouth, his hips rocking up into hers, making her gasp. She could feel his arousal through his jeans already. His next kiss went deeper, and heat sizzled down her spine. 

She pulled away before he could kiss her a third time, her chest heaving, and dropped back to lean against he headboard and the pile of pillows, the motion causing the jersey to slide up around her stomach. She almost groaned at the feel of the fabric sliding against her stiffening nipples. 

“I want you,” she started and then shook her head. Annabeth tended to be bossy in bed, but alcohol made her even worse. “I _need_ you to eat me out. Right now.”

Percy arched an eyebrow, surprised, but she knew he didn't mind the command. “Right now?”

“Right now,” she repeated, shifting her hips pointedly. Her mind was set and her body certainly knew what it wanted. 

“This very second?” Percy teased, but he was inching her panties down her thighs and over her knees. “What if I had something else planned first?”

“Don't care,” Annabeth said, kicking her underwear off and spreading her legs wider. She watched eagerly as he unbuttoned his jeans. “You're going to make me come with your mouth first.” 

“So demanding,” he muttered, shaking his head. He reached for her hips and she waited for him to settle on his stomach; instead, he remained on his knees and pulled her forward and up off the bed, slipping her legs over his shoulders. Annabeth wobbled briefly, her shoulders and head the only part of her still touching the mattress, and Percy put a steadying hand on her stomach, holding her in place. 

It left her incredibly vulnerable and totally at Percy's mercy; the ache between Annabeth's thighs grew more intense as her head whirled with all the possibilities the position opened up for them. She was suddenly very glad for all that demigod training that had given her outstanding core strength. 

"Okay?" Percy asked, his breath fanning over the folds of her pussy. 

"You're the one who has to support me," she said, fighting back a moan. "I'm just... oh!"

Percy's tongue slid along the length of her, sending a jolt straight to her core, and he did it again, speeding the motion up with each pass. Annabeth sighed, her fingers digging into the comforter as he worked his mouth over her, sucking at her labia and teasing her entrance over and over again. Her clit throbbed, swollen and begging for attention, but he ignored it and the quick release he knew it would bring her.

He was watching her while he did all this, watching her mewl and twist the sheets in her hands, helpless against him. His green eyes were heavy lidded and pupils blown wide with lust and pleasure, and his constant gaze made everything that much more intense. She couldn't do anything to speed him along except curl her toes against his back, and that frustrated her. She usually loved digging her hands in Percy's hair and tugging him against her, bucking her hips against his mouth while he tried to hold her down. 

Annabeth whimpered, feeling flush all over as sweat broke out on her body, and she let go of the blankets, her trembling hands searching to undo the jersey's buttons so her heated skin could get some air.

Percy groaned and his mouth pressed harder against her and his hands smoothed down her stomach as more skin was revealed. His hands palmed over her breasts, massaging them with the same, careful method of his tongue.

"Percy," Annabeth moaned, touching one of his wrists. She wound tight, so close to the edge and he wouldn't give her what she needed. She let out a sob as his stiff tongue pierced her flesh. " _Please_."

He tweaked her nipples in response, hands leaving her breasts and moving back down her body; his tongue kept fucking her as his thumb pressed against her clit, making hot, tight, circles and oh gods, Annabeth was going to die, he was actually going to kill her if she didn't — 

She moaned incoherently as blinding pleasure overtook her, her hands rending the sheets beneath her, desperate for some anchor to the physical world. Her moans faded into trembling gasps as Percy lowered her body back to the bed. Involuntarily, her legs tried to close, but he pushed them wider and settled his mouth back on her, licking up her release and starting to push her for another... and another...

Percy had a deliciously bad habit of trying to make her to come until she was a sobbing, thrashing, begging mess; she usually wouldn't give that to him unless he tied her down, and that was a rare occurrence in and of itself, but tonight he'd gotten her where he wanted her immediately and she'd fallen right into that trap. 

Annabeth clung tightly to her self control as another orgasm raced through her, refusing to give him the pleasure of losing it without a fight, but it frayed with every new sensation Percy inflicted on her body with his tongue... and, oh fuck, his _fingers_...

She'd lost count by time she broke, and his mouth and hands finally pulled away, lips swollen red and chin glistening with her juices. She knew she'd out right screamed at some point — that was the prize he sought on nights like this — and she was wrung out, her body limp and mind hazy, overloaded with pleasure. She was letting him get _much_ too good at doing that to her. 

“Okay, Annabeth?” he asked, between kisses up her stomach and the valley of her breasts. 

“You... you are trying to kill me, aren't you?” she breathed, as he rolled her on to her side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back flush against his front. He'd divested of his pants and boxers at some point, he could feel his erection against the curve of her ass, but it wasn't as insistent as before – he must've come at least once during all that. “Do you need me to...?”

Percy nuzzled her neck. "Later, when you're not so noodly. And no, I am not trying to kill you. But it would be a nice way to go, wouldn't it? Son of Poseidon worshiping between your legs and all. That's the stuff of legends."

"You are just... so smug," she grumbled, glaring half-heartedly over at his shoulder at him. His hair was all over the place, much more so than usual, and he did look incredibly satisfied with himself. “I am _not_ a noodle. You apparently didn't work hard enough down there if you can still talk so much.” 

Her boyfriend laughed, and the sound of it and the sight of his smile warmed Annabeth immensely. “I'll try harder next time. Promise.”

He leaned forward and kissed her in a lazy, slow fashion that had her melting into the bed. _Again_. 

Damn that Percy Jackson, and his mouth.

He pulled away from her briefly to shut off the bedroom light off and then settled back against her, threading their hands together and letting them lie against her stomach. 

The jersey, Annabeth noticed with extreme satisfaction before she drifted off to sleep, was still on.


End file.
